All i want
by Nighteyes64
Summary: OS, SONGFIC... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'entendre frapper à nouveau à la porte... Parce que s'il le voyait une fois de plus, il pourrait mourir en homme heureux...


Hello mes petits louloups,

Eh oui, je n'arrête pas les traditions. On est vendredi donc je poste quelque chose ! Merci à vous tous de m'avoir fait dépassé les cent reviews pour TCCLM. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas y arriver un jour et certainement pas pour ma première fic.

En cadeau, comme promis, voici un petit os écrit vite fait un soir tandis que j'écoutais cette chanson en boucle. La chanson c'est _All I want_ de Kodaline, que je vous ordonne d'aller écouter en boucle pendant votre lecture.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à la grande JK et la chanson appartient à Kodaline.

J'espère que la lecture vous plaira !

Le réveil sonnait, arrachant un grognement à son propriétaire. Une main pâle sortit de dessous la couette, tâtonnant un instant avant de finalement trouver l'appareil responsable de sa mauvaise humeur. Il le saisit et envoya le maudit objet se fracasser contre le mur.

Il poussa un autre grognement, se blottissant davantage sous sa couette, profitant un peu de la chaleur et du confort de son lit. Il y était si bien. Il pouvait encore sentir un léger parfum s'attardait sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, et enfoui son nez dans le tissu. C'était bien là en effet… ce doux parfum de cannelle mélangé à de l'orange. Son parfum à lui.

Il se leva finalement, rejetant l'épaisse couette pour aller se glisser sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Il regarda avec un sourire le gel douche orange cannelle bien à sa place à côté de son savon. Qui prenait des gels douche à cette senteur ? C'était un parfum de tisane pour les vieux ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un gel douche.

 _« Parce qu'un savon vert c'est mieux peut être ? »_

 _« Le savon c'est là pour nettoyer un point c'est tout. Et celui-ci il est vert parce qu'il contient des extraits d'argile verte. C'est un excellent produit pour la peau et tu devrais l'utiliser toi aussi plutôt que ton gel douche chimique à la senteur douteuse. »_

 _« Moi qui croyait que tu l'avais pris uniquement parce qu'il était vert. T'es une vraie gonzesse en fait. »_

 _« Tu vas voir si je suis une gonzesse… »_

Il se prépara un café et l'avala rapidement avant de transplanner au Ministère. Il suivit silencieux les autres sorciers se rendant à leur lieu de travail. Il préféra ignorer les discussions puériles de la plupart d'entre eux. Il se repassait son programme de la journée, réfléchissant aux dossiers qu'il devait traiter et à la manière dont il allait le faire.

La matinée fila à toute vitesse tandis qu'il était concentré sur son dossier. Midi arriva finalement et des légers coups se firent entendre sur la porte de son bureau.

All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die as a happy man I'm sure

 _Une tête brune passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de le fixer en souriant._

 _« Je suis venu te sauver ! »_

 _Il releva la tête de ses dossiers et le regarda en souriant à son tour._

 _« Et qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'être sauvé ? »_

 _Il observa le brun tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau._

 _« Tu es entrain de te noyer dans tes dossiers. Et tu as besoin de manger. Il faut donc que je te sauve et te nourrisse en plus.»_

 _Son sourire s'agrandit._

 _« Puisque mon sauveur le dit. »_

 _« Il te l'ordonne. »_

 _Le dit sauveur se pencha alors pour l'embrasser._

Blaise pénétra alors dans son bureau et vint s'asseoir sur celui-ci tandis qu'il l'ignorait superbement.

« Tu viens manger avec moi. »

« Je travaille là Blaise. »

« Je sais mais c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Alors viens, j'ai à te parler. »

« Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère. »

Le métisse roula des yeux avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur lui en souriant.

« Mais non. C'est même une bonne nouvelle alors viens bouge tes fesses. »

When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side

 _« Hmm… »_

 _Il le regarda lever les yeux au ciel, un air de pure extase dessinée sur son visage._

 _« Cesse de gémir comme ça. Tout le monde nous regarde. »_

 _« Je suis désolé je prends mon pied, c'est trop bon. »_

 _« C'est juste un steak. »_

 _« Non ce n'est pas juste un steak. C'est un parfait morceau de viande, choisi avec soin et cuit avec un savoir-faire sans nom. C'est une explosion de saveur dans ma bouche. Un enchantement pour mes papilles. Un véritable moment d'extase comme on en connait rarement. Tiens goute. »_

 _Il le regarda découper un morceau de viande et le tendre vers lui. Il se pencha et goûta le morceau de steak._

 _« C'est de la viande. »_

 _Il le regarda avec un sourire éclater d'un rire joyeux._

 _« Tu n'as aucun goût mon amour. »_

 _« Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante de bon goût. »_

 _« Si ça l'est… »_

Il découpa un morceau de son steak et le porta lentement à sa bouche.

« Alors voilà… Théo et moi on a décidé et se marier. Et on voudrait que tu sois notre témoin. »

« Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Et bien sûr que j'accepte d'être votre témoin. Votre mariage ne pourrait pas être réussi sans ma présence. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire ironique tandis qu'il continuait de découper distraitement sa viande.

« Merci beaucoup. Ca compte pour nous tu sais que tu sois là. Je me doute que… ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi depuis que… »

« Ca va. Je t'assure que ça va. Ce n'est rien. J'ai fini par m'y faire. »

« Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais que… »

« Je vais bien Blaise. »

But If you loved me  
Why'd you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body 

All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
Find somebody  
Like you  
Like you  
Like you

 _Ses doigts allaient et venaient doucement sur la peau douce du dos du brun. Il était allongé sur le côté, son regard suivant la courbe du dos de son amant allongé sur le ventre, s'attardant sur le délicieux rebondi de ses fesses. Il avait les yeux fermés, lui cachant l'émeraude profond de son regard._

 _Il fit descendre ses doigts un peu plus bas, effleurant sa fesse droite et arrachant un sourire au brun._

 _« Je croyais que tu dormais… »_

 _Les yeux se rouvrirent tandis qu'un regard vert malicieux venait plonger dans le sien. Il sourit en réponse au doux sourire qui s'était épanoui sur les lèvres de son amant._

 _« Comment veux-tu que je dorme quand tu es allongé nu à côté de moi et que tu me fais ça… »_

 _« Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu dormes… Peut-être que j'ai simplement envie d'abuser de toi encore une fois… »_

 _Le brun sourit un peu plus et se rapprocha de lui pour venir effleurer tendrement ses lèvres des siennes. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, le faisant frémir d'envie._

 _« Alors abuse de moi tant que tu veux… »_

Il rentra chez lui, déposant d'un air las son sac dans l'entrée. Il n'alluma pas les lumières du petit appartement, se déplaçant avec agilité entre les meubles. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements un à un au sol, se glissant finalement nu entre les draps. Il était trop épuisé pour manger ou faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Il se blottit sous la couette, retrouvant avec plaisir la douceur de son lit qu'il avait quitté avec regret le matin même. Il se retourna vers le coussin et en huma à nouveau l'odeur. Elle était toujours là. L'odeur de cannelle et d'orange. Il inspira profondément et sourit avant de s'endormir la tête sur l'oreiller.

Cause you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I'd never seen  
You took my soul wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens 

_« Harry… »_

 _Le brun se retourna, délaissant un instant les casseroles qu'il touillait. Il le regarda, une lueur interrogative dans le regard._

 _« Admettons que… que je te dise que j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Tu dirais quoi ? »_

 _Il tortillait ses doigts mal à l'aise, essayant d'avoir l'air calme et détendu tandis qu'il faisait semblant de lire son journal._

 _« Je te dirais qu'il me semblait que c'était déjà ce qu'on comptait faire. Enfin c'est ce que moi je compte faire en tout cas. »_

 _« Oui mais… admettons qu'on veuille rendre ça officiel ? »_

 _« Comme si on se mariait tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Oui c'est ça… Si je te demandais de m'épouser… tu dirais quoi ? »_

 _Le sourire éclatant du brun fut la plus belle des réponses possible._

Leur histoire avait commencé de manière inattendue. Inattendue pour eux à l'époque. Avec du recul, ils se disaient que c'était une évidence. Ils se demandaient même comment ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Poudlard était terminé, la guerre aussi. Ils avaient chacun repris leur vie de leur côté, ignorant la vie de l'autre. Il entendait vaguement parler de la vie amoureuse du brun dans les journaux. Il avait tout suivi, de ses soit disant conquêtes féminines, à la révélation de son coming out.

Il l'avait finalement recroisé un jour au bureau. Ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère. Le brun en tant qu'Auror, l'un des meilleurs de sa section, et lui travaillant au département des Mystères.

La première fois c'était au détour d'un couloir. Ils s'étaient contentés d'un salut poli, chose inattendu de leur part quand on repensait à leur comportement à Poudlard. Mais le temps avait passé et les gamins qu'ils étaient avaient grandis et muris.

La seconde fois c'était dans l'ascenseur. Ils s'étaient salués à nouveau. Puis, comme ils attendaient d'arriver à leur étage respectif, ils avaient discutés un peu petit peu. Il l'avait félicité pour sa promotion en tant que chef d'une équipe d'Auror. Il l'avait complimenté sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux avec un sourire, le félicitant d'avoir enfin laissé tomber son habitude de mettre du gel.

Il y avait eu quelques autres fois comme celle-ci, des discussions polies, dans un couloir, dans l'ascenseur, devant l'air de transplannage... Et puis il y avait eu le jour…

Ils travaillaient ensemble sur un dossier. Il n'était pas rare que les Aurors et le Département des Mystères collaborent sur certains dossiers compliqués. Il était tard. Ils étaient dans son bureau, travaillant encore sur leur dossier.

La soirée avait petit à petit dérivée. Ils avaient commandé un repas, s'octroyant une pause bien méritée. Ils avaient bu un peu de vin. Peut-être un petit peu trop. L'alcool aidant, ses lèvres avaient fini par glisser sur les siennes. Et c'était là qu'il avait su, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

But If you loved me  
Why'd you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
Find somebody 

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous allez vraiment vous marier ! Oh Harry je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. »_

 _« Weasley si tu pouvais me rendre mon fiancé j'apprécierais grandement tu sais. »_

 _« Oui et puis Mione tu m'étouffes. Je ne suis pas certain non plus que ce soit très bon pour le bébé que tu l'écrases comme ça. »_

 _« Ah oui pardon. Mais c'est juste que je suis tellement heureuse. »_

 _« Je crois qu'on avait compris ça. »_

 _« Alors dites-moi. Vous allez le faire où ? Et quand ? Oooh et si on faisait au mois de juin. Avec Ron on s'est marié au mois de juin et c'était vraiment la période idéale. Je suis certaine que Molly sera ravie de faire ça au Terrier. Toute la famille s'est mariée au Terrier alors je suis sûre qu'elle serait folle si tu ne faisais pas ça là-bas. Tu sais très bien qu'elle te considère comme son fils… »_

 _Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en serrant doucement la main de son fiancé dans la sienne. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire indulgent. La brune était vraiment surexcitée. Les hormones commençaient à agir sur elle et pas de la meilleure des façons._

Il reposa un énième dossier soulagé, avant de regarder la pile qu'il lui restait avec un soupir désespéré. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était dessus et elle semblait ne jamais vouloir diminuer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà tard. Il aurait dû partir depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet appartement trop vide et trop calme.

Il prit ses affaires et se leva pour quitter le ministère. Il déambula un moment dans les rues de Londres, marchant sans vraiment savoir où aller.

Il ne réalisa que trop tard là où il se trouvait…

 _Le parc était silencieux, seuls quelques lampadaires éclairés encore l'endroit. Il marchait en silence à distance respectable du brun qui lui s'agitait en tous sens, commentait avec des grands gestes ses propos._

 _« Ca c'était du grand quidditch. Avoue que c'était quand même autre chose que la merde de match que tu m'as forcé à aller voir l'autre jour. Excuse-moi de te le dire mais ton équipe est nulle à chier. Enfin les poursuiveurs se défendent plutôt bien mais leur gardien est nul et leur attrapeur ne verrait même pas le vif s'il dansait sous son nez avec un tutu rose. Mais là… leur attrapeur est un véritable génie. Et les autres… ça c'est une équipe qui sait jouer en parfaite symbiose. On sent qu'ils anticipent chacun des mouvements de leurs collègues. On dirait… on dirait qu'un seul esprit les habite tous et… »_

 _Le brun se tut tandis qu'il se mettait à rire doucement._

 _« Quoi… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sut. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :_

 _« Je t'aime… »_

Le parc n'avait pas changé. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Dans un sens ça l'était. C'était une autre époque, une autre vie, un autre lui. C'était avant… avant qu'il ne parte.

If you loved me  
Why'd you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
Find somebody  
Like you 

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient arrêté tant de temps auparavant. Les larmes qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir sortir se mirent alors à rouler sur ses joues. Il pleurait silencieusement laissant toute sa peine s'évacuer.

« Pourquoi… si tu m'aimais… pourquoi es-tu parti… pourquoi m'as-tu laissé… ? »

 _La main du brun reposait mollement sur le drap. Toute trace de couleur semblait avoir quitté son corps. Pour la première fois sa peau était plus pâle que la sienne. Ce simple constat suffisait à le faire souffrir. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit, ayant peur de lui davantage mal en l'approchant trop. Son visage était crispé par la douleur, ses traits étaient tirés et des gouttes de sueur venaient perler à son front._

 _« Draco… »_

 _Ce n'était guère plus qu'un murmure. Il n'avait même plus assez de souffle en lui pour parvenir à parler correctement._

 _Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son regard voilé par la douleur se tourna vers lui. Il déglutit difficilement, ne supportant pas de voir les yeux verts qu'il aimait tant ainsi ternis._

 _« Chuut… ne parle pas. Il faut que tu gardes tes forces si tu veux guérir. »_

 _« Draco… je ne guérirais pas et tu le sais.. »_

 _Les larmes commencèrent à monter à ses yeux tandis qu'il l'entendait énoncer d'un ton si calme cette effroyable vérité._

 _Il le vit tenter faiblement de lever sa main. Il se précipita et la prit doucement entre les siennes._

 _« Je t'aime Draco… »_

 _La main retomba mollement dans la sienne tandis que ses paupières se fermaient une dernière fois sur ses yeux verts._

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se releva. La vie devait continuer. Il y avait le mariage de Théo et Blaise qui approchait. Le fils de Ron et Hermione allait grandir. Il avait promis d'être là pour veiller sur lui quand il avait accepté d'en devenir le parrain avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas faillir à sa parole. Il lui avait promis.

 _« Tu te rends compte qu'ils nous en veulent tous de nous marier ici. »_

 _« Je m'en moque. J'aime cet endroit, j'aime ce parc. C'est ici que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais la première fois. C'est ici que j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais moi aussi et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je ne veux pas d'un autre endroit pour notre mariage. »_

 _Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _« Alors marions nous ici puisque c'est ce que tu veux. »_

 _Il lui prit la main et s'avança avec lui jusqu'à l'autel. Là, sous le même arbre qu'il les avait vu se confié la fois précédente, ils s'unirent._

 _« … et je jure de t'aimer à jamais… »_

FIN…

Voilà, voilà.

J'espère que ce tout petit one shot vous aura plu. Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires, messages d'amour ou autre dans les reviews.

Bisouuus

Nighteyes


End file.
